


Hale of a gig

by Divinae



Series: Steter Week 2019 [4]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, M/M, Meet-Cute, Neckz 'n' Throats, Pre-Relationship, Pre-Slash, Soulmarks, Steter Week, Steter Week 2019
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:56:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Divinae/pseuds/Divinae
Summary: Stiles needs money so he accepts a gig set up by his buddy Derek at his family famous Magazine.Peter was having a bad day. Now he has do a gig with a newbie.





	Hale of a gig

**Author's Note:**

> This is my attempt off of the Neckz N' Throats AU. I hope it went okay.  
Again, threw this together this evening.  
All mistakes are my own.

A migraine was weighing down on Peter as he stared at his paperwork. The words were starting to blur. He’d been at work since the crack ass of dawn and it wasn’t looking like he’d be going home any time soon.

Frankly, he was done with this crappy day. He wanted to fast forward and let it be tomorrow, the weekend. Two glorious days off in a row which occurred only once in a blue moon. 

He was half tempted to call Erica, his personal assistant, and demand she end her honeymoon early. 

The knock on his door sounded like thunder. 

“What,” he barked at the temporary assistant who stuck her head around the thick door. Her face was pale and he could smell how terrified she was of him. 

Good. He wondered if Laura would let him duck out early… no. He needed to organize and send her the reports by the end of the day.

“I don’t have all day,” he motioned with his hand for her to talk.

“Um, I was told by Laura to tell you she needs you in the courtyard asap.. umm... sir,” sandy blonde hair fell into across her face.

He slammed his hands down on his oak desk hard and made the girl jump. Damnit. Why can’t this day be over.

“Fine, tell her I’ll be right there,” he glared at her.

God, he missed Erica. He liked her the first day she started. She gave as good as he did. Plus, she was superb at her job. 

His chair screeched as he got up to see what his niece needed. 

##

Necks N’ Throats was Hale owned and operated. Laura was in charge of all the models while he handled more of the legal end of it. He passed Derek who cringed and avoided eye contact.

Good, he wasn’t in the mood for anyone’s bullshit today. Plus, his arm, where his soulmark is located had been itching all afternoon. It was a running joke among the family. Poor Peter, such as asshole, even his soulmate didn’t want to find him.

He was closer to forty than thirty and most people, especially wolves, found their life-time partners by mid-twenties at the latest.

“Laura, what is the problem,” he growled as he prowled closer to her. 

She was chewing at her nails, a nervous habit she’s had since a child, when she turned to face him.

“It’s about the new model, Stiles.” She took a deep breath and fisted her hands and held them by the sides.

“You mean Derek’s college friend,” he groaned. “Is he causing issues. Derek vouched for him.”

Derek had promised the young mole-speckled man would be great as a fill-in. That they wouldn’t regret it. 

“Yeah,” she paced back and forth. “You see he was suppose to be paired up with Jackson… but Jackson and him are apparently already acquainted. Jackson used to bully him and his best friend back in high school .”

She proceeded to tell him about Jackson pushing the newbie’s ‘buttons’ and Stiles was not taking his shit this time around. 

“Stiles legit full shifted into a fox,” she flew her arms up in the air. Full-shifts were uncommon and one of the reasons the Hales were well-known. Many could from a young age. 

Then she told him how the fox peed all over Jackson’s designer leather shoes and let out this high-pitched chatter and took off. 

“So, I need you to go out and talk to Stiles, and I need both of you with Cora in twenty minutes for the shot.”

Peter hadn’t modeled for the magazine for years. “Why me!”

“Because I know you two will sell. Probably better than him and Jackson. Also, according to my brother Stiles has been going on about his ‘hot uncle’. Now go out there and tell him he’s not fired or in trouble..” She stormed off. 

Peter closed his eyes and counted to ten. He could just go back to work, but Laura would send Cora after him. 

She was his favorite hellion and a badass photographer. Plus, he wouldn’t mind getting up and personal with a handsome younger man.

“Fine.”

He noticed the fox when he opened the doors. A few other models were leaving plenty of room between them and the small red furry animal.

Stiles was laid out in the middle of the yard. The sun shined down on him and he his head was resting on his front paws with his eyes closed. His ears and nose were twitched. 

Peter closed the gap and knelt down in front of the fox who smelt of a fresh meadows. It was very pleasant and Peter’s headache was a fleeting memory. 

“Stiles, I presume,” his kept his voice calm. Truth be told, he was intrigued by this handsome man. He didn’t put up with Jackson, their number one models, harassment, but nice enough to gain Derek’s friendship. 

And his nephew wasn’t a very trusting person. He’d had a bad streak in his younger days that ended with lots of therapy.

The fox cracked an eye open and huffed. 

“I’m Peter Hale, one of the owners. My dear niece, Laura told me about jackass Jackson.”

The fox let out a single bark. 

Peter took a chance and leaned forward to pet between his ears. The fur was soft. 

Stiles opened both eyes and sat up and tilted his head to the older wolf.

“Look, Jackson will be fine by tomorrow. We aren’t going to fire you on your first day at least over him. We need this spread done though. We’re printing in three days and we can’t wait any longer. I’m going to do the shot with you instead of him.”

Stiles squealed and his bushy tail thumped on the ground as he tongue lolled out.

“Laura even said she’d pay you more to put up with me,” he lied through his teeth and they both knew it.

Stiles jumped up and weaved between Peter’s legs as the older man tried to walk back indoors.

“You going to shift back,” the werewolf looked down and the fox yipped. “Okay, when we get there you can,” Peter said as he absently rubbed his soulmark through his navy blue shirt.

##

They were pulled away the moment they enter the room. 

Cora was on a warpath.

“Susie, you’re on Stiles. Gavin, you’re on Peter. I want them both out here in five. Now!”

Stiles shifted back in the dressing room with his bare bottom facing Susie. Unlike the others, he was modest and was nervous about showing so much skin…

But he needed the money. He had his bills and of course helping his dad too.

He scratched at his soulmark, similar to a sunflower on fire, located above his left pec. He woke up testy today but it got better when his college friend Derek told him about the gig. He’d seen pictures of his uncle and damn, he was better looking in person. 

He hugged himself and starred in the mirror. He wore a red and black vest with a pair of the most comfortable silk-lace cherry red briefs. 

“You’ll do fine. Peter hadn’t model in a while, but he’s an expert. Just focus on him and follow his cues. He won’t let you mess up because it’ll make him look bad and refuses to look anything but devilish perfect,” Susie commented as she led him back into the room.

A black ottoman was set up as their prop. 

Peter’s scent caught his attention as he turned to see the sinfully hot man walk out of his dressing room. It reminded him of a misty morning in the fall.

“Damn,” he whistled. Peter had on a black and red silk robe with his long legs on display.

“I agree with Laura. We will do better than you and Jackson,” Peter purred as he walked up and brushed his fingers down Stiles’ arm.

Cora snapped her fingers. “Okay, we’re already late as it. Let’s do this.”

Stiles was sore and rethinking his life choices within the first twenty minutes. Even with Peter’s firm hands roaming over his body didn’t help damper his mood. 

He was sitting on Peter’s lap leaning back showcasing his neck towards the wolf’s mouth. 

Cora wanted to showcase his slender neck littered with beauty marks. “It will sell.”

Peter licked his a strip up Stiles’ neck and his chest rumbled. “You taste delicious.”

“Peter! Don’t block the view!” Cora yelled at her uncle as her camera clicked repeatedly. “Peter slip your hand under his vest on his chest and let me see some fang.”

The moment the older wolf slid his hand in and his hand touched the hidden soulmark, Stiles’ body shivered and his fox ears popped out. A moan escape from him and his cock tented the red manties.

He knew he was blushing and he blinked a few times. The sound of the camera was going crazy.

“Sorry,” his red furry ears twitched.

“No worries. Whatever you’re doing keep it up. Go with it,” Cora commented from far away.

Peter unbuttoned the fox’s vest and slide it off and gasp. His eyes flashed electric blue.

“No, it can’t be true.” Peter’s voice cracked as he took Stiles hand and placed it under his robes and onto his upper bicep. 

Peter threw his head back and groaned. Stiles winked at Cora and leaned over and licked the wolf’s throat. Something down in his core knew the older man wouldn’t kill him for it.

“What is going on,” he asked when he sat up and pushed down Peter’s robe and removed his hand and got up and turned to straddle the wolf.

“You’re my soulmate,” Stiles eyes were glossy.

Peter pushed him down onto the ottoman and leaned over him. “Yes. Did Derek know about yours?”

Stiles tilted his head, making sure his neck was still exposed for Cora. “Yes… why…”

A moment past. 

“That bastard knew and never told us.” 

Peter leaned in for a kiss. It was the best one ever.

“After we celebrate after this shot, I think we need to visit my dear nephew.”

Stiles started laughing. Cora’s camera continued to click away. “Congrats, both of you, but we need to finish this shot first.”

“Derek did always seem confident when he said he knew I’d met my soulmate one day.”

Peter hummed as he flipped them. Stiles groaned when he felt the wolf’s huge hard cock tease his back side. 

“Okay, we’re almost done. Keep it in your pants you too. We got a few more and then you can run off and away from here”

Peter licked his lips as he ran his finger down Stiles’ beautiful neck. 

“I hope you don’t have plans this weekend, because I don’t plan on letting you leave my bed until next week after we’re done.”

Stiles agreed. “I was going to help volunteer with Derek. Guess what. He can do it by himself now.”

##

Peter’s day started badly but it ended up the best day of the rest of his life. 

Also, Laura was right. All the copies sold. It was their best seller.

**Author's Note:**

> I had a who different idea in my head for this story... but it got warped and this happened.


End file.
